I Can Still Hear You Crying
by Lady Priscilla Violet Regina
Summary: In the future, for those of you emotionally affected by this story, look for two alternate endings. I will post them soon, pending the inspiration. Anyway, this fic is the sequel to "Not Mine" and is Heero's Pov and thoughts while he gets married, and won


I Can Still Hear You Crying

Semi-sequel second part to "Not Mine."

By: The authoress you all know and love...Priscilla! *Washuu puppets jump on shoulders* Woohoo! Go Prissy!! Priscilla Priscilla Priscilla!!!

Disclaimer: All I own is a waffle. Leggo my eggo!

Warning: Shoen-ai (suggestive references, nothing straight out...you have to use your imagination! What a concept!

I can hear him. He's crying. Why is he crying? It's not the happy cry people always do at weddings, but sad, mournful. Like they do at funerals. What could be the cause of so much pain that he sits there, crying in the pew, while Relena and I are getting married? 

Does he miss Hilde? No, it couldn't be that. He hardly talked about her. Why are you crying, Duo? Please, tell me. I've confided so much in you over the time we've known each other, more than I thought myself capable of telling. I told you everything, even about my love for Relena. And you pushed me to pop the question, without actually saying it.

But now, you're sobbing, covering your face in a pitiful, cowering way, all bent over. What are you doing now?

You're kissing your cross. I always wondered how you managed to still have faith after all we've been through. After all you've been though. I remember seeing the pain, the torture in your eyes as you told me about the Maxwell Church, and the loss of your best friend, Solo. You probably think I wasn't paying attention, wasn't listening, but...I was. All my instincts told me to comfort you, hold you in my arms and soothe your hurt--

What am I thinking?

I'm getting married to the most wonderful woman alive, my darling Relena, but...

I can still hear you crying.

I can still see you shaking, enveloped in torture.

I can still feel your pain.

Duo, you know I would do anything for you...

'Would you?' I can hear you ask.

Of course I would.

Wait.

Your tears aren't for...

For...

No. They can't be, you're not like that, you have Hilde. But where is Hilde?

Duo, why didn't you bring Hilde with you to my wedding? Did you not want her to see you crying so pitifully over...

Over me?

Is that it, Du-chan? You're crying over...me? But why? I thought you wanted me to marry Relena, finally get hitched. All you kept saying was that I should take a risk, try something new, something different.

'Different?' I remember wondering. 'But Relena's not different from before, she's still Relena...' Hell, I wonder even now why you said--

No.

You didn't mean different like...You couldn't have.

Could you?

I look at her, and she smiles. How I love that smile. She must not hear you crying. But you're so loud, at least to me. Does the priest...? No, he doesn't either, he's still going on about love and devotion.

And you're still crying.

Why doesn't anyone else hear you?

All I hear are your pain choked sobs, racking through your body as they quickly escape your lips. Your beautiful, full...

Wait a second.

I shouldn't be thinking this, I should be thinking about Relena...

But how can I focus my thoughts when all I can hear is your crying?

How can I keep thinking about Relena when every emotion in my body is telling me to run down the aisle to you and take you in my arms, let you cry on my shoulder while I kiss your forehead and tell you that everything will be alright? It's not possible, especially since my heart aches more and more each time another tear falls with a splat on the wooden pew.

How can I stay focused when the more I hear the priest talk about myself and Relena, my soul feels more and more empty, knowing I won't be able to be with...

You, Duo.

You.

But...I love Relena, I'm marrying Relena!

I do love her, I do, I do! I have to...

Don't I?

I love her, don't I?

Glancing towards her, I can just see Duo, standing there in a black suit, twirling his braid and grinning. I feel my knees go weak just thinking about it. He always looks so cute in a tuxedo...Gods, the last time I saw him wear one was at Relena's party, when...I proposed...to Relena. 

My fiancée...my wife...in a few moments. The priest is staring at me. So is Relena. So is everyone else.

Even...Duo.

His eyes are red, and there are dried tears attached to his worn cheeks, making him look at least thirty, or more. 

But he's just a kid. Like me. Like us all.

He shouldn't have to experience this much pain. He's too young. For Christ's sake, he's only just out of high school, and already he's watched his family die, his best friend...

He's lost everyone he's ever loved.

He loves me, too.

And he's watching as I slip away, unable to stop me. Wanting to stop me, I know, but...forcing himself to let me be. Let me marry Relena.

Duo, you're stronger than I'll ever be. You want me to go and be with Relena, just so I'll be happy. Thank you, Duo. Thank you.

"Heero...? Do you?" the priest asks after my prolonged silence. Relena looks scared that I'll say no. Duo looks so scared that I'll say yes. I'm sorry, Duo...I can't break my promise. But...I want you to know...

"I do."

I love you.

And I can still hear you crying.

-Owari

I think this was sadder than the first part, don't you? I cried so much with this one! *looks down at ground, tears forming a pool on the keyboard...sparks jump up, short circuiting the keyboard and causing an electrical short* Please, rev-- *SHOCK!!*


End file.
